


Just Let Me Adore You

by Lilly_Riches



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: Honestly, I can't even explain what this is, I was inspired by a song.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Just Let Me Adore You

As he approached the house, Mickey braced himself for another night of trying to coax Ian to get out of bed, or at the very least eat something. Ian had been in bed for three days now, refusing to do anything or talk to anyone. Mickey was starting to worry, wondering if Fiona was right and Ian should visit a clinic. His down days were becoming more frequent and were lasting longer and longer. His up days were even worse. 

Mick threw open the door to find Ian holding Yevgeny, the two dancing throughout the living room. Ian’s phone was on the table, blasting music. The two boys had smiles on their faces as Ian sang along, slightly off-key. It didn’t matter, though, because they were enjoying themselves. Mickey smiled, a soft, sweet smile reserved only for Ian. As if sensing him, said ginger looked over at his lover, smile growing. 

“Look Yevy, Daddy’s home.” Ian picked up one of Yevgeny’s hands, making it wave at Mickey. Mickey waved back, watching as Ian went back to dancing with the baby. Looks like someone was doing better. 

“Where’s Svetlana?” Mickey asked, looking around for the Russian. It was unusual for her to be out of the house, if not at work. 

“Somewhere. Told her I’d watch Yevgeny while she was out, and let me tell you, this baby is something else man. No matter what you do, he’s always happy and smiling. Isn’t that right Yevy?” Ian started blowing raspberries on Yev’s tummy, causing the little one to squeal with laughter. As long as Ian was out of bed and happy again, Mickey was fine. In fact, he could get used to this. 

Mickey made his way to the kitchen, hoping to prepare dinner for the trio, and maybe Svetlana if she came home in time. Simple meal of spaghetti and meatballs, since all the ingredients were on hand. Yevgeny’s noodles would be plain so he didn’t get all messy; Mick didn’t feel like giving the squirrely kid a bath. Ian came over, plopping little Yevy in his high chair. The pair played peek-a-boo as Mickey scooped noodles on the tray. 

“Ooh, I love this song!” Ian grabbed Mickey’s hands, having them dance around the room. Mickey tried to pull away, but Ian was having none of that. Yevgeny watched from his chair as he shoved noodles in his face. Ian was right about one thing; The kid was always happy no matter the circumstances. Ian twirled Mickey around. He finally let go of Mick’s hands before dancing circles around his lover, singing as he did so. As much as he pretended to be annoyed, Mickey loved the attention Ian gave him when he was happy. Like he was the only one in the world who mattered. 

Ian bent down by Mickey’s ear, hands holding his hips so Mick couldn’t squirm away. “I’d walk through fire for you, just let me adore you.” He sang quietly before kissing Mick’s cheek. “Like it’s the only thing I’d ever do.” Mickey smiled, turning around in his boyfriend's embrace. Boyfriend. Something he could happily call Ian now that he was out. 

“Why would you spend your time doing that?” Mickey asked, partially joking, but also mildly curious. Compared to Ian, he wasn’t much. The redhead had potential to change the world, if only he gave up his job as a stripper. Not to mention, his sex appeal was off the charts. Wasn’t that how this all started? 

“Oh Mickey, if only you could see how beautiful you truly are.” Ian sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were shining with something Mickey couldn’t quite place. “For one, you have a brilliant mind, even if you do use your brain for criminalism.” 

“Criminalism?” Mickey questioned, eyebrows shooting up.

“Shh, I’m adoring you.” Was Ian’s response. “Not to mention, when you love someone, you’re always there for them, no matter what. You may think you’re bad at showing your emotions, but they come through clear as day. Not to mention how good you are in bed.” Ian groped Mickey for a hot second, smirking at him. “And those pouty, kissable lips.” Ian bent down, capturing Mickey’s lips with his own. It was slow, more passionate than any other kiss they had shared. Ian’s hands roamed up and down Mickey’s body, exploring, groping, touching everything they could reach. “You deserve so much, much more than my crazy ass could ever give you.” Ian’s voice had grown softer, his tone gone from teasing to sincere and somber. “I love you, Mickey. Always will.” 

Mickey’s body felt all soft, his brain fuzzy. Growing up the way he had, he’d never felt loved, not truly. Sure, he knew people cared about him, especially his sister. But in the southside, people weren’t lovey dovey. Feelings were shown through teasing insults (family and friends) and sex (partners). Having someone tell you everything they loved about you? Unheard of. But Mickey lit up under the attention. His response?

“Geez, when did you become a sappy little bitch?” Ian just laughed, no offense taken. He knew Mickey could put what he felt in words, but that was alright. He knew the brunette loved him; he had come out to everyone for him. Ian couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. “But I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a hot second since I've been on here. Sorry for being gone so long, I honestly don't know what happened. I've recently started watching Shameless, and this was born. Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
